Trophies
Trophies are awards recieved in most Playstation 3 games, and can be earned in God of War Collection and God of War III. They come in four types: easy to earn Bronze, average difficulty Silver, and hard to unlock Gold. Collecting all trophies will award a Platinum trophy. God of War (God of War Collection) Bronze * 1.21 Gigawatts: Acquire Poseidon's Rage * Rocking Out: Acquire Medusa's Gaze * Bolt Action: Acquire Zeus' Fury * Sword Man: Acquire Blade of Artemis * Soul Search: Acquire Army of Hades * Matador: Win the first Minotaur fight * Scape Goat: Win the first Satyr fight * Roll Over...and Die: Win the first Cerberus fight * Don't They Ever Shut Up!: Defeat the Desert Sirens * Beat a Dead Horse: Complete the Centaur sacrifice to Hades * Kickboxer: Complete the Spike Room Box Puzzle * Rockin' the Boat: Complete the Sex Mini-Game * Don't Leave Her Hanging: Rescue Oracle with 10 seconds to spare * Get the Ball Rolling: Complete the Challenge of Atlas * Totally Baked: Complete the Human Sacrifice * Splash: Kiss the Nyad * Get Me a Beer Kid: Free yourself from the depths of Hades * Zero Health: Open a Health Chest when your health meter is already full * Getting My Ass Kicked: Die enough times in one row to get offered Easy Mode * Hitman: Get a 100 Hits Combo Silver * Kratos' Marble Collection: Collect all Gorgon Eyes * Stick it in Your Cap!: Collect all the Phoenix Feathers * It's the HUGE One: Retrieve the Captain's Key * Take the Bull by the Horns: Defeat Pandora's Guardian * God Killer: Kill Ares * Head Hunter: Obtain the head of the Architect's wife * The Power to Kill a God: Retrieve Pandora's Box * Hitman 2: Get a 200 Hits Combo * Legend of the Twins: Watch the 'Birth of the Beast' Treasure Video * Seeing Red: Max out all Weapons and Magic Gold * Prepare to be a God: Complete the game on any difficulty * You Got the Touch!: Climbed the Spiked Column in Hades without taking damage * I'll Take the Physical Challenge: Complete the Challenge of the Gods * Speed of Jason McDonald: Beat the game in under 5 hours on any Difficulty * Key to Success: Collect all of the Muse keys Platinum * Trophy of Zeus: Unlock all other trophies God of War II (God of War Collection) Bronze * Breaking Wind: Acquire Typhon's Bane * Big, Tuff, Buff and Rough: Acquire Rage of the Titans * Blue Balls: Acquire Cronos' Rage * Shiner: Acquire the Golden Fleece * Rock their World: Acquire the Head of Euryale * Learning to Fly: Acquire the Icarus Wings * Shaky Ground: Acquire the Atlas Quake * Death from Above 2009: Defeat the Dark Rider for the first time * Resurrection: Climb from the pit of Hades * Rock Hard: Defeat the Titan Minotaur inside Atlas * Pick'n on the Little Guy: Win the battle outside of the Palace of the Fates * Watcha Got on the Hot Plate?: Solve the riddle of the Fire Phoenix Statue * Whip it Good: Whip the Steeds of Time * Lift with Your Knees: Topple the Temple in the Bog of the Forgotten * Swinger: Cross the collapsing Grapple Bridge * Stoner: Stone and Shatter 30 Enemies * Super Sized: Get a 500 Hits Combo * Hitting Your Stride: Power up any item Silver * Eye Can't Believe it: Collect all the Gorgon Eyes * Go Make a Pillow!: Collect all Phoenix Feathers * Eye Sore: Collect 20 Cyclops Eyes * Boss Batch 1: Kill the Colossus of Rhodes, the Dark Rider, and Theseus * Boss Batch 2: Kill the Barbarian King, Euryale, and Perseus * Boss Batch 3: Kill the Kraken and all three Sisters of Fate * Daddy Issues: Defeat Zeus * Rise and SHINE: Awaken the Phoenix * Spread 'Em: Open the wings of the Temple of the Fates * Shine King: Open the door to the Temple of Euryale * Blowin' Your Wad: Max out all Weapons and Magic Gold * The End Begins: Beat the Game on any Difficulty * Feel the Urn: Collect and use at least 2 Urns of Power * Bleeding Thumbs: Beat the Challenge of the Titans * 15 Min Fight Scene: Battle your way to the Loom Chamber in under 10 minutes * You Know the Germans Make Good Stuff...: Collect all Über Chests Platinum * Trophy of Gaia: Unlock all God of War II Trophies God of War III Bronze * Mr. Hand: Discover the secret 'Hades Room' * Hit Man: Perform a 1000-hit combo * Rip One!: Rip apart 1 Olympus Sentry * Nice Tan: Blind 100 enemies with the Head of Helios * Obedience School: Deliver 50 kicks to Hounds * It's getting hot in here...: Burn 100 enemies with the Bow of Apollo * Souled Out: Summon every Soul with the Claws of Hades * Bloody Hell: Cover Kratos in 500 buckets of blood by killing the enemies * No Guts, No Glory: Gut 3 Centaur Generals * Hitting Your Stride: Upgrade any weapon to the next level * Releasing the Floodgates: Kill Poseidon * Burnt to a Crisp: Acquire the Bow of Apollo * Shine Lord: Kill Helios * Shoe Delivery: Kill Hermes and acquire his Boots * I didn't do it...But I wish I did!: Kill the Poseidon Princess * Ladies Man: Successfully entertain Aphrodite * Handy Man: Sever Gaia's hand * Open Sesame: Open the Gates of Tisiphone * Rescue Me: Save Pandora * Three Wise Men: Solve the Three Judges Silver * Eye Candy: Collect all of the Gorgon Eyes * Feather Plucker: Collect all of the Phoenix Feathers * Are You Horny to Win?: Collect all of the Minotaur Horns * Maxed Out!: Completely upgrade all the weapons * Sibling Rivalry: Kill Hercules * Titan Slayer: Kill Cronos * Retribution: Kill Zeus * Hooker: Kill Hades * Freezer Burn: Acquire the Boreas Icestorm * Seeing things from a different perspective: Solve Hera's Gardens Gold * Vengeance Complete: Beat the game * Up to the Challenge: Beat the Challenge of Olympus * Unhuman: Beat Titan Mode * Priceless: Collect all of the 'Godly Possessions' * aMAZEd: Beat the Labyrinth without dying or failing Platinum * King of the Hill: Unlock all trophies Trivia *The names of the trophies reference movies and various phrases such as the God of War trophy: "1.21 Gigawatts" which references the "Back to the Future" movies because 1.21 gigawatts is the amount of electricity needed to power the flux capasitor. Another example is the God of War II trophy: "Feel the Urn" which is a pun of the "Feel the Burn" phrase. Gallery GoWTrophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War Trophies GoW2Trophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War II Trophies GoW3Trophies.jpg|Exemplary God of War III Trophies Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:Real Life Category:God of War Series